


don't speak.

by ayahaha



Category: Batteryverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayahaha/pseuds/ayahaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he burns holes in his skin with his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't speak.

he's never said 'i love you'.

he's felt it more than his voice would allow him to convey.

he's felt it when mantis readily protects him - job after job - and he knows its not just because of the contract. when mantis smiles wide and laughs, loud and hearty - reminiscent to himself, he feels it then too.

when mantis goes about the day, content to stay by his side. through all the mundane activity, it makes him wonder if there's any feelings behind his actions -

or if he's the only one.

he's never said 'i love you' and he doesn't plan to, anytime soon.

hemlock cherishes what they have, mantis is perfect,  _this is perfect._  all is good.

but nothing is forever, so he'll save his words until mantis wants to put an end to it.

_i love you._

the beginning and end.


End file.
